


Black and Red

by Miss_Prince



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/pseuds/Miss_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola, Dahlia, and Iris have sex. Porn with no excuses and no explanations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing piece of art](http://onimay.tumblr.com/post/20147004092).

Viola preferred not to rush things. Patience, after all, was a virtue, and one of the precious few she herself possessed. Slow meant time to savor each touch, each brush of fabric; slow meant time to build passion to the boiling point beneath the skin, until there was nothing it could do but bubble over.

The twins, however, clearly did not share this opinion. It was amusing, she thought, how alike they were in this, when they had such different ways of expressing it. Dahlia's impatient fingers were undoing the back of Viola's dress; Dahlia's own dress was in a puddle on the floor. Iris was already naked, kneeling on the bed and nearly vibrating with energy as she watched her companions with rapt attention. She looked like a puppy, with her wide eyes that utterly failed to conceal her eagerness.

Viola's dress fell to the floor and already Dahlia's fingers were under the waistband of her panties, tugging them down. She leaned in, lips tracing the underside of Viola's jaw as she reached around her and fumbled with the clasp of her bra. Viola let her hands skim down Dahlia's bare sides, taking in the softness of the flesh beneath her fingertips. She had just begun to reach teasingly beneath the waistband of Dahlia's panties to brush across the planes and angles of her hip when Dahlia finally managed the clasp and stepped back to remove her own undergarments with unceremonious speed.

Viola chuckled softly. As much as she would have liked to take things at a more leisurely pace, Dahlia's forceful impatience was as endearing as Iris's bright-eyed eagerness. Moments later Dahlia was pushing her back toward the bed, teeth tugging at the ribbon still encircling Viola's neck, the last stitch any of them had on.

She felt something solid hit the back of her knees, and Viola fell onto the bed with little grace, one hand held behind her to keep herself upright while the other pulled Dahlia closer. She ran her fingers through Dahlia's hair, the strands like silk between her fingers. She could feel Iris move to settle in behind her, a tentative hand splaying over her shoulder. After a moment, she felt Iris brush her hair aside and begin to place soft, fluttering kisses against the side of her neck.

The ribbon finally came undone, and Dahlia spat it aside before moving in for a searing kiss, demanding acquiescence that Viola didn't quite give, instead pulling back just slightly, darting her tongue out to taste Dahlia's lips, always moving just enough to keep Dahlia too off-balance to take full control.

Finally, perhaps in frustration, Dahlia pulled back, and she rearranged herself, straddling Viola's lap. Her eyes darted to the side for a moment, over Viola's shoulder, and then returned to Viola's with a contemplative look. With a smirk, she moved down to kiss the hollow of Viola's throat and nip at her collarbone.

Viola tilted her head back to give Dahlia easier access, and as she did so glanced over at Iris. Her face was flushed in a very attractive way, eyes half-lidded and longing. Her fingers danced against Viola's shoulder, and she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it unconsciously.

Viola began to reach back to find Iris's thigh, but found her hand caught in Dahlia's and firmly guided away, finally coming to rest on Dahlia's hip. Dahlia kissed her way up along Viola's neck until her lips were right against her ear, and in the softest breath of a whisper murmured, "If she wants to be touched, let her say so."

Viola felt the corners of her lips twitch upward. Poor, sweet Iris never asked for anything. She'd wait there with those hopeful puppy eyes forever if she had to. A little cruel, yes, but there was a certain pleasure to be found in cruelty.

Viola turned her head to capture Dahlia's lips in another kiss -- less teasing this time, but slower, more sensual -- and lay back on the bed, carefully avoiding Iris. Dahlia knelt over her, back arched like a cat, bringing a delicious amount of skin into contact. Viola felt a hand slip between her legs -- so impatient, this one! -- and she spread them apart to give Dahlia room. She reached up with one hand to tweak Dahlia's nipple, which earned her a little grunt that was swallowed by the kiss. Her other hand snaked down between them, and despite the somewhat uncomfortable angle managed to find Dahlia's clit and begin to trace little circles.

Viola heard a whimper from somewhere beside her, and she smirked into the kiss before breaking away with a gasp as Dahlia found a rhythm with her fingers. After a moment she felt an extra pair of hands offering light, tentative touches, which Viola graciously accepted but did not return in kind.

Dahlia moved down Viola's body to take a nipple between her teeth, pressing just hard enough to cause exciting little sparks of not-quite-pain to run down Viola's spine. Apparently Viola's fingers were doing their job well, as Dahlia's hips curved eagerly inwards, seeking greater contact, and she could feel the warm puffs of Dahlia's breath coming in quickening rhythm against her chest. Viola herself was nearly there as well, as Dahlia's fingers rubbed at a relentless pace against her clit.

She looked up to see Iris watching them with those big, dark eyes, utterly enraptured and desperately longing. She was biting hard on her lower lip, tongue occasionally darting out to moisten it. She was squirming now, all that energy and excitement with no stimulation, no release; her knees were spread apart just enough that Viola could get a glimpse of glistening on Iris's inner thighs, she was so wet and _she's not even touching herself because…_

That thought sent Viola tumbling over the edge, whole body shuddering and hips lifting from the bed with the force of it. She was dimly aware of Dahlia releasing her nipple to focus on grinding herself against Viola's hand, and not long afterward she followed Viola, grunting out her release through lips pressed together in a tight line, eyes squeezed shut, hands fisting in the sheets against Viola's sides.

The floaty haze that followed was pleasant. When Dahlia finished riding out her orgasm, she pushed herself sideways to avoid collapsing directly on top of Viola, ending up half-pressed against her side with their legs tangled together. Viola took in a deep breath and let it out in a long, contented sigh, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. Dahlia's breath was warm against her neck, her body almost uncomfortably hot where they were pressed together, but the contact was too pleasant for Viola to mind. She ran her fingers through Dahlia's hair again, carefully brushing a few disheveled strands away from her face by touch alone.

After a long moment, she felt another body lie down beside her, and Viola opened her eyes and turned her head to look. Iris gave a small smile as their eyes met, but her heart wasn't entirely in it. The poorly hidden disappointment on her sweet, guileless face was too heartbreaking to be satisfying, and Viola found herself feeling guilty.

With a sigh, she disentangled herself from Dahlia and rolled over, bracing herself above Iris on elbows and knees. Iris blinked in surprise before a hopeful expression spread across her face.

Viola kissed the tip of her nose. "You didn't think… we forgot about you…? Hee… hee… hee…"

Iris looked down shyly and shook her head.

Viola heard a "Hmph!" off to her right, and glanced over to see Dahlia looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. Oh she was _pouting_! Viola privately found this adorable.

"She didn't ask," Dahlia said, sounding rather like a petulant child. Viola stifled a giggle, but decided to humor her and have some fun while she was at it.

"That's right…" Viola teased, returning her gaze to Iris. "You didn't ask…" She moved down to nuzzle against Iris's ear. "What… do you want me to do…?"

"Ah! I…" Iris blushed scarlet and turned her face away, trying unsuccessfully to hide in the covers.

After a few moments passed with no further reply, Viola couldn't resist teasing a little more. "Nothing…?" she said with a giggle and a shark's grin. "Are you sure…?" She shifted her weight as though she were going to roll away.

"N-no, wait!" Iris said. "I… I want…"

Viola waited expectantly. Iris shrank a little under her gaze, her cheeks a vivid red. Her lips moved, but no words formed. Poor thing was going to need a lot of prompting, but Viola was in a charitable mood.  
"Do you want me… to touch you…?"

Iris nodded with comical enthusiasm.

"Then… say it… hee… hee… hee…"

Iris bit her lip again and looked away, and Viola wondered if this was going to be too much for her. But then she looked up at Viola through her lashes and softly spoke. "Would you… please touch me?"

Viola smiled and leaned down. But she couldn't resist one last push. "Where…? How…?"

Iris's shyness returned full force, and she looked so pitiful worrying at her lip, unable to get the words out, that Viola couldn't leave her with nothing. So she pressed her lips against Iris's forehead and let one hand wander down her side with light, encouraging touches.

"Why don't you… start small…?" she suggested as she pulled away.

Iris looked up at her, thinking. Then, with a hopeful little smile, she said, "Kiss me? Please?"

Viola was happy to oblige, and she swiftly pressed her lips to Iris's. Iris let her control the kiss, opening receptively and making pleased little noises that were excellent encouragement for Viola to explore her mouth thoroughly, trying to memorize every detail of lips, teeth, and tongue. Viola brought a hand up to cup Iris's cheek, and Iris leaned into it as much as she could without pulling away from Viola's lips.

Finally they parted, and Viola pulled back slowly, taking in the sight of Iris's reddened lips with appreciation. But there was something missing.

"And what about… Dahlia…?"

Iris hesitated, following Viola's gaze to where Dahlia lay, watching them with dark eyes. Her voice seemed very fragile when she whispered, "Would Dahlia… kiss me too?"

For a moment Dahlia only looked at her sister, and Viola wondered if she would be willing to play along, but then she raised herself up with languid grace and crossed the distance between them. Viola moved to the side to give Dahlia room.

Dahlia's kiss was commanding -- not forceful and impatient the way she had kissed Viola, but authoritative, controlling. She gripped Iris's chin in one hand to hold her in place until Dahlia decided to end the kiss, and not before. Iris, for her part, seemed quite happy to submit to this authority and let Dahlia kiss her all day if she liked. The two made a lovely pair, and the sight of them together began to rekindle the flame inside Viola, sending a rush of heat between her legs.

Dahlia broke the kiss and looked down at Iris with an eyebrow raised expectantly. "Well?" she said. "What now?"

"U-um…" Iris trailed off, unable to produce the words. Again Viola wondered if this was too much for Iris, but was surprised to find Iris taking her hand and lifting it to her breast, laying her own hand over Viola's and guiding her thumb to rub little circles over the nipple. "Is this okay?"

Iris was trying so hard that Viola was willing to count this as "asking"; she nodded with a smile and continued rubbing as Iris pulled her hand away. She was less certain of Dahlia's leniency in the matter, but when Iris reached out to pull her sister down, Dahlia obliged, kissing the expanse of neck Iris offered her. Iris made a soft noise, her eyes nearly falling closed. Her skin was flushed and hot beneath Viola's hand, a reminder of just how worked up Iris was.

Iris's hand caught one of Dahlia's and, trembling a little, brought it between her legs. Hand laid over her sister's, she guided a finger through her slick folds and set it to circling her clit, gasping at the first touch and moaning softly as Dahlia found a rhythm. Viola watched Iris's face with fascination, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as her pleasure mounted. Viola let her hand skim over the flushed skin of Iris's belly, abandoning their little game in the interest of feeling that smooth softness under her fingertips, enjoying the way Iris arched into the touch. She looked so lovely like this, helpless with desire, responding unconsciously to every touch. Viola could feel her breathing start to quicken; Iris was close, so close now. But it would be such a shame for this to end so soon.

Struck with an idea, Viola reached out and yanked the twins' joined hands away from Iris's sex. Iris whined at the sudden loss of contact, hips bucking against the air. Dahlia looked up at Viola curiously. Once Iris managed to pull herself together, she also turned her gaze to Viola, a hurt, needy look in her eyes, lips pursed into an adorable pout.

Viola smiled. Holding Iris's gaze, she gestured toward Dahlia with her head. "…Kiss her…"

Dahlia generally wasn't good at taking orders, even though in this case it was more like being an accessory to Iris's orders. But she was clearly enjoying seeing Iris squirm and jump through hoops to be touched, so she shrugged and gamely brought herself up level with Iris.

Still pouting, Iris obeyed, bringing her lips to Dahlia's in a tentative kiss. This time, though, Dahlia remained utterly passive, and Iris's hesitant brushes got her nowhere. After a moment she pulled back, looking a little confused.

Viola clicked her tongue. "You'll have to do… better than that…"

Frowning a little, Iris leaned up to kiss Dahlia with a little more force. Their lips pressed together gently, and Iris got a little response from Dahlia, but once again she ended up falling back.

Viola shook her head. "That won't do…" She grinned, razor sharp beneath her dark eyes. "Dahlia… would you kindly… show your sister how it's done…?"

Dahlia smirked and levered herself up into a more comfortable position. She gripped Iris's chin in one hand and brought the other around to the back of her head, pulling them together into a bruising kiss. Viola watched with bright eyes as Dahlia plundered her sister's mouth, pressing her tongue past Iris's lips with a growl. Iris whimpered and clutched at Dahlia's shoulders, trying to respond but overwhelmed by the assault. Dahlia pulled back enough to suck her sister's lower lip into her mouth and bit before pushing forward once more.

Viola set her hands to wandering Iris's body again, laying teasing touches trailing down from her navel but never quite as low as she'd like, enjoying the way Iris's hips bucked involuntarily in frustration. Iris managed to break from the kiss to gasp a lungful of air, but Dahlia firmly pulled her back in again and held her there, claiming, dominating. Viola pulled Iris's legs apart, finding her absolutely dripping wet. One experimental touch made her squeal and buck, to Viola's amusement.

Finally, Dahlia let Iris go, and Iris pulled away gasping, lips attractively bruised and eyes dark. She whimpered again upon seeing Viola hovering between her legs, and Viola decided it was time to finally end this.

She lowered her face between Iris's legs, giving a little lick, which was rewarded with a short cry. Holding Iris's hips down with both hands, Viola wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck and lick in a steady rhythm. Iris was so close already that it took only a few moments of this for her to plummet over the edge, nearly sobbing with relief as the knot that had been building inside her for so long finally unraveled, and her whole body shook with the force of it.

Viola didn't stop licking and sucking until she had wrung Iris's orgasm dry, and she began to squirm at the stimulation to her oversensitive clit. Then Viola licked her lips and stretched out beside Iris's dazed form, draping an arm over her stomach. Dahlia lay back as well, refusing to cuddle but staying within a comfortable distance of the others.

"See…?" Viola murmured, closing her eyes and nuzzling against the crook of Iris's neck. "We didn't forget you… You just needed… a little patience…" She smiled. "Was it… worth it…?"

She could feel Iris nod. "Good…" She opened her eyes narrowly and glanced across at Dahlia's relaxed form, eyes already shut and breathing beginning to deepen. Viola leaned in conspiratorially, right against Iris's ear. "I think Dahlia… could stand to learn some patience too…"

Iris's smile was sweet as always, but with an unexpectedly wicked edge. Viola chuckled and settled back down against her, already looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
